


All's Fair in Love and Quidditch

by hello-reylux (She0l)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Duelling, F/F, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Magic, Quidditch, Slytherin, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She0l/pseuds/hello-reylux
Summary: “WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH GAME FINALS OF 2017!"Kylo saw Rey staring at him.He winked at her.She stuck out her tongue and gave him the finger.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/gifts).



_I got this._

Rey’s grip tightened on her broomstick. She faced a gold lion pawing the air on a field of velvet red. Beyond it, the Quidditch pitch waited for them.

_I got this._

She breathed in deep to calm her nerves, closing her eyes, focusing her senses on the smell of grass and the soft whistle of the wind.

“Rey?”

She had Jessika Pava beside her. Jess, whose long hair flowed around her shoulders, whose dark eyes searched Rey’s face, silently asked, _are you alright?_

Rey smiled.

_I got this._

“WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH GAME FINALS OF 2017!”

All of Hogwarts thundered like a storm.

“On the red corner, led by Captain Cassian Andor, the Gryffindor team!”

The lion veil lifted and the crowd roared. Rey grinned and raised a fist at her friends with a silent promise to win.

Kaytoo continued, “Oi Cassian, I bet five Galleons on Gryffindor. So you better not lose! Ahem. On the green corner, led by Captain Armitage Hux, the Slytherin team!”

With Captain Hux in the lead, the green and silver team marched with their steps in beat like a platoon of troopers. Rey saw her counterpart, Seeker Dopheld Mitaka. He could be smaller, faster, and slightly dumber, in her opinion. She saw the chasers Tasoo, Razoo, and Unamo. She saw Phasma, who was swinging her bat at an invisible bludger. Her teammates stepped away from her to give her space. The Slytherin stands shimmered with thousands of flags waving like green-silver snakes, the same color as the Beater club that Kylo hefted on his shoulder.

“There he is.” Rey muttered to Jess.

The stands chanted, “KY-LO. KY-LO. KY-LO.”

Kylo loomed almost a head taller than everyone else on his team. He inspired a hush in the Gryffindor stands and a cheer from the Slytherins. The _Force 5000_ broomstick in his left hand was twice as large as Rey’s own. His club was the size of Jessika’s thigh, had crossguards on either side near the handle, and featured two words in silver: _The Finalizer_.

Rey had first met him two weeks ago in the library, one of the world’s largest collections of magical books, the place where the Slytherins told her she’d likely find her target. She stormed through the gold front doors, past shelves that smelled of old parchment and dust, and up winding stairs. She scanned the long tables where students sat reading and writing by lamplight, or sleeping with their heads in their arms. Finally, she found a young man with black hair and green robes sitting near the quiet restricted section, as if hiding from the rest of the world. He was so engrossed in the thick tome in front of him that-

_WHAM!_

He did not see her coming - she had slammed fist on his table. A group of three Hufflepuff students nearby jumped in surprise. Kylo’s dark eyes peered at her over the top edge of his book.

Rey took out her wand - elm, dragon heartstring, fourteen inches - and pointed it at his nose.

“You. Me. Outside. Right now.”

Kylo lowered his book. His wavy dark hair hid his large ears, and his loose robes hid an immense muscle mass for a sixteen year-old. He seemed to take up the space of the chair and table with his long arms and legs. But in a duel, physical size had little defense against the strength of a hex.

“Excuse me? You’re the Gryffindor seeker. Rey, right?”

“Damn right, Kylo Skywalker. I challenge you to a duel.”

“I’m busy. Please go away.” He shooed at her as if waving away a fly, then lifted his book to hide her face from view. This ignoramus! Rey placed her wand on top of its spine and pushed it down until Kylo had to look at her in the eyes.

“I said, I challenge you to a duel.”

“I refuse.”

“I refuse your refusal. Take out your wand.”

“I’ll sit here wandless and you’ll just have to hex me in dishonor.”

“Then I’ll duel you wandless.”

Rey hid her wand up her sleeve. She took a fighting stance and raised her fists. The Hufflepuffs watched with mouths hung open and edged away from her, not because of her potential fighting ability, but because she’s definitely lost her wits.

“You can’t be serious.” He said.

“You think I’m kidding?”

“I think you’re bat-shit insane!”

WHOCK!

Rey jabbed - Kylo shielded himself with his book.

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Let me ask _you_ that question!” She snarled.

He leapt out of his chair and pushed past Rey.

“Excuse me.”

“Where do you think you’re going? Get back here!” Rey chased after him. He gained such a distance with his long strides that she could have lost sight of her target. She had to jog just to catch up. He made a sharp turn into the men’s bathroom and took five lengthy steps away from the wooden door. Then he faced her, knowing she would not dare step into his gray brick sanctuary.

Rey’s toes stopped shy of the entrance.

“Hiding in the little boy’s bathroom? Come out and fight!”

A Ravenclaw student in front of a commode cried for privacy. His pleas went unheard.

“I’m being harassed.” Kylo said.

“Yellow-bellied mongrel!”

“I’m being bullied.”

“Woman up!”

“Save me.”

Nearby snoozing students woke up in confusion. Those browsing in the nearby shelves and reading books stopped and watched. Girls from the other bathroom peered out at them.

Then a toilet flushed. A cubicle door opened. A gray-bearded man in tan robes zipped up his pants.

“Uncle?”

“Headmaster Luke?”

Headmaster Luke Skywalker paused upon seeing his nephew and a fourth year Gryffindor girl standing across each other.

“Hello, children. Don’t mind me.”

They heard the rush of water from a sink as he washed his hands. He whistled a tune. He dried himself on a towel hanging by the wall.

“Now excuse me, I have to get back to work. Carry on.”

He tried walking past Kylo but his nephew grabbed his sleeve.

“Uncle Luke. Help me. This girl’s picking a duel. She tried to punch me with her _bare fists_!”

“He Bludgered Jessika! He’s gotta pay for what he did to her!”

“This is above my pay grade.” The headmaster nodded to Kylo, “And you’re more than capable of handling duels.”

“I don’t want to. She’s _crazy_.”

“So that makes you…?”

“Uncle. Please. You’re my only hope.”

Headmaster Luke sighed. He jerked his arm out of Kylo’s grip.

“Miss Rey, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to Gryffindor tower?”

Rey knew she could not refuse.

“Yes, headmaster.”

“Good.”

Headmaster Luke straightened.

“I hope we’re all in the library to read books and not to watch spectacles.” He said out loud. The crowd of curious students turned their gazes away and went back inside bathrooms. Rey gave one last dagger glare at Kylo. He hid his face with his book. Rey followed Headmaster Luke out of the library. Behind her, she heard Kylo breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Headmaster Luke whistled the same tune as they walked down the halls. It sounded like an imperialistic march. Students waved at him with a hello or a good morning, headmaster. He knew every student’s name, and once stopped to have a short conversation with the Potions Professor, Galen Erso. When they arrived before the portrait of the Fat Lady at Gryffindor Tower, Headmaster Luke bid her a good day, and asked her to please avoid picking duels with his nephew. Student safety was a school priority after all.

 

Rey curled up in her four-poster bed, which smelled of fabric softener. She had picked the bed closest to the window because she liked looking down at the Hogwarts courtyard below. She closed the red curtains around her, save for the one that faced Jessika’s bed.

“Rey, where have you been? I thought we’d bathe at the same time.” Jess said. She wore a bathroom robe and had her hair in a towel turban. In one hand she carried a bucket with shampoo and soap.

“I went to the library and picked a fight with Kylo.”

“What? Did anyone get hurt?”

“No. He hid in the boy’s bathroom and yelled for help.”

“Uh-huh. Madame Kanata sent you out?”

“No. Headmaster Luke did.”

“Why, Rey?”

“Because he did that to you.” Rey pointed to Jessika’s side, where she knew Kylo’s bludger left a mark hidden under her bathrobe.

“Aren’t you mad at him?”

“It's part of the game, Rey. What he did to me sure hurt, but I can’t blame the guy for doing his job. What if Jyn or Cassian just let the bludgers hit anyone on the team? Or what if they didn’t bother bludgering the other team? You wouldn’t like that, would you?”

“No, I guess not.”

Jess pushed her bucket under her bed. She took off her bathrobe and revealed her underclothes. She didn’t mind Rey seeing her half-naked. Rey ran her eyes down the curve of her waist to her hips, her taut, round buttocks, and the angry red and purple bruise that Kylo left on Jessika’s ribs during their last Quidditch match. She watched Jessika’s robes float in the air and put itself around her. Then Jess waved her wand and her comb brushed through her tresses.

“I’ve been a jerk.” Rey said.

“Uh-huh.” Jess nodded.

“I owe Kylo an apology.”

“Yep.”

“I can’t show him my face.”

Jess didn’t reply.

“But I have to.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Rey didn’t see Jessika smile when she pushed herself out of bed and left their dormitory.

 

“Oh no, not you.”

Kylo had just left the library when he saw Rey coming down the hall towards him. His eyes darted left and right for an escape. He pushed the library door and tried to throw himself back inside. She grabbed the back of his robe. His momentum made her fall forward, but she caught her footing.

“Wait. I just want to say I’m sorry. I got mad at you for hurting Jess. But it’s part of the game. I’ve been a jerk. I’m sorry. OK?”

She felt him tug at his robes.

“Please let go of me.” He said.

So he didn’t care for her apology. She let his robes fall from her hand. The door shut with a _thud_. She glared at her boots. Two students walked past them without paying them any mind. At least, she had cleared her conscience.

Then Kylo pulled the door open, standing a step away from the entrance.

“That was one of the most embarrassing moment of my life.” He declared.

The pang of shame made her clench her fists. Kylo flinched and threw his arms up in defense - she might throw him another punch.

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I mean it. I really do.”

He said nothing.

“So. Are we good?” Rey asked.

 

“There he is.” Jess agreed.

Kylo’s green Quidditch robes caused him to blend in with the Slytherin army. He could probably kill a human person, with or without a club. She’s seen him fly so fast that it seemed like he apparated from one side of the pitch to the other. He was a force to be reckoned with. But so was she.

Kylo saw Rey staring at him.

He winked at her.

She stuck out her tongue and gave him the finger.


	2. Two

Coach Orson Krennic’s white robe and cape flapped in the wind. His broom suspended in mid-air above a gold chest box adorned with broomsticks and snitches. 

“Captains shake hands, and try not to kill each other.” Coach Orson Krennic drawled. 

Hux and Cassian stepped forward. Hux had red hair that stayed in place as if by magic. His green robes matched his pale eyes. The polish on his broomstick shone bright as silver, like the spoon he was born with. He raised an eyebrow at Cassian.

“Andor.” 

Hux extended a hand. 

“Hux.”

Captain Cassian glared at his archenemy as if trying to cast  _ Avada Kedavra  _ with looks alone. He had a peach fuzz on his chin, a Mexican accent, and a handsomeness that inspired a not-so-secret fan club with members from all four houses. But for Cassian, the only club that mattered was the one he brought to the Quidditch pitch to bludger Hux with.

They shook hands. 

“Rey will catch the snitch before you know what hit you.” Cassian hissed.

The edge of Hux’s lips twitched in an amused smirk, as if he’s toying with a submissive partner.

“Let me see you try.” 

Coach Krennic pointed his ashen wand to a chestbox. Two bludgers and the gold Snitch burst out like fireworks. Rey followed the Snitch’s path until it seemed to disappear.

Coach Krennic picked up the Quaffle from the box.

“Ready.” He called as if ordering a rifle squad to target. All fourteen of them mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Rey saw the stadium shrinking beneath her, smaller and smaller. 

“Aim- I mean, SET.”

_ PIII! _

A shrill whistle echoed. Coach Krennic threw the Quaffle. It hung in the air for half a heartbeat before Jess snatched it. 

“Jessika Pava streaking across the field with the Quaffle Two Slytherin chasers on her tail. She drop-passes it to P-Oh! Bala-Tik catches it. Throws it to Tasoo. He shoots and - Slytherin scores first blood!”

Slytherin made score after score, and the green and silver stands cheered louder and louder. By the Slytherin goalposts, Captain Hux watched the game like a hawk. As Keeper he had a view of the field and he didn’t need to fly around the pitch like everyone else. He likely chose the position for himself, Rey thought. She knew Hux watched her every move too. She pushed down a growing feeling of dread. The sooner she catches the Snitch, the sooner the game ends. She scanned the pitch for a glint of gold. She knew Kylo was watching her like a hawk, waiting for the right moment to send her to the Hospital wing. There’s something odd about that banner lion’s eyes. Why was it moving…?

_ The Snitch _ .

Rey dove, a hand stretched out for the winged ball. Faster.  _ Faster _ .

_ WHOOSH. _

A Bludger sped past Rey’s ear. She rolled to gain her balance - and saw Kylo. Kylo had sent her the bludger.

She turned back ahead. The Snitch had gone.

“That was a close call for Rey, folks. I’m surprised Kylo couldn’t knock the Seeker out like he usually does. What’s the matter, Kylo? Did you finally grow a conscience? Only joking, Professor Erso. I’m sure Kylo’s got a conscience deep,  _ deep  _ down.”

Rey could see a figure in khaki robes crossing their arms at Kaytoo. It was definitely Professor Erso.

“OH! Finn blocks a shot from Bala-tik. The Quaffle goes to Poe Dameron. He’s zig-zagging across the field. Phasma sends him a bludger - but it’s batted back by Cassian. Poe throws it to Jessika Pava. Jess - what are you doing? She - Merlin’s Beard - _ she jumped through the hoop _ .”

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

Rey rocketed towards Jess’ falling body. She had to save her.  _ Faster! _

Poe Dameron dove for Jess and scooped her in his arms like a bride. They realized how romantic it looked and laughed with the sheer thrill of it, as if Jess didn’t just almost lose her life. He brought her back to her broom. Jessika threw the Quaffle back to Coach Krennic.

Rey flew to Jessika and clutched at her wrists as if trying to feel a pulse.

“Jess! Are you alright?”

“I’m alright, Rey.” Jessika gave Rey a thumbs-up.

“Rey, focus on the Snitch! You can’t always save her!” Cassian yelled.

_ Shut up, ASS-ian.  _ Rey thought. Cassian once told his team that their red Gryffindor robes could hide bloodstains, whereas it would always be visible on green. It was his way of telling them to grin and bear the pain.

In just twenty minutes into the games, Slytherin scored eighty points to Gryffindor’s forty. Rey looked left and saw Captain Hux. He pulled the strings of the game despite Cassian’s best efforts at cutting him short. Rey could just imagine Hux smirking each time Slytherin scored another goal. She scanned right. She saw Cassian shouting directions to Finn and Poe. ‘Just find it, Rey. Let us handle the rest.’ They told her during practice. She had to trust her teammates. She searched downwards. She circled the arena twice and still found no sign of the gold ball. _I am one with the Snitch. The Snitch is me._ _If I were the Snitch, where would I be?_ She turned her head up. 

A gold glint circled the sky.

Rey sped. She reached her hand out. The wind howled as she cut through the air. It’s as if the universe shrunk to a gold ball with wings.  _ Faster. Faster!  _

The world spun. She saw water - sky - ground - water - sky - ground -

She collided with something large, gentle, and firm.

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked.

Rey struggled to catch her breath. She felt like a leaf that survived a tornado. “What-what happened?”

“Phasma saw you reaching the Snitch. So she hit you with a bludger. She only hit your broom though. Then you used me to stop your fall.”

She looked upwards - the Snitch had gone. 

“You know, I wish I had smashed you harder.” Rey said.

Kylo snickered, “You’re welcome.”

Rey turned her back, flipped him off, and flew to the far side of the pitch. Jess yelled at Rey to ask if she was fine, to which Rey replied that yes, she was fine.

“Because I know your pride isn’t.” Jess said.

Rey stuck her tongue out at Jess.

“I don’t believe this. It seems like Kylo just saved the Gryffindor seeker’s life.” The Slytherins boo-ed the commentator. “Or he just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Whatever. Slytherin has pushed Gryffindor up against a wall, and Gryffindor is biting back. If you think it’s gonna get rough and dirty from now on, you’ve got it right. Who will push the ball in? Who will bring out their arsenals? Who will- ahem. Yes, Professor Erso. I’ll keep it clean. Poe Dameron has possession of the Quaffle. Slytherin’s Tasoo and Razoo block his way. Poe dodges them. DAMNeron, am I right? He throws to Finn. What’s Gryffindor’s keeper doing so far away from the hoops? Finn takes the shot and - BLOCKED by Captain Hux.”

Gryffindor only had fifty points to Slytherin’s a hundred and ten. Then a hundred thirty. Then a hundred fifty. Gryffindor stood a hundred points behind. They could still win this, Rey thought, if only she could find the-

“Mitaka has found the Snitch!” Kaytoo howled. 

_ What?! _

She swung around - Mitaka sped like a bullet towards the Hufflepuff stands, his hands stretched outwards. Rey shot into high gear. She saw the Golden Snitch making figure eights over the students. Mitaka was fast, but Rey flew faster. Faster. Faster!  _ Faster!  _ She’s catching up to Mitaka. They flew boot-to-shoulder, waist-to-shoulder, and then shoulder-to-shoulder. Her hand stretched farther than his. She’s close!

WOOSH!

A bludger smashed against the Snitch. The balls flew towards the crowd. At the last moment they bounced off an invisible shield. The Bludger seemed to scream with delight. The Snitch disappeared. 

“I almost had it! Why did you have to bludger the Snitch?” Mitaka yelled at Kylo.

“Rey almost had it too.” Kylo replied.

“I was closer!”

“Not from where I’m flying.” 

_ Pii! _

Coach Krennic’s shrill whistle sounded.

“Time-out called by Captain Hux!” He declared.

“This is strange, folks, since Captain Hux usually calls for time outs when the opposing team is about to score. What could he possibly want this time?” Kaytoo said. 

“ _ Skywalker! _ ” Hux called.

Kylo flew close to his captain and the coach. Thousands of eyes watched them, ears straining to hear what Coach Krennic, Hux, and Kylo were discussing as they hung mid-air on their brooms. Then Kylo bowed. Rey could sense an aura of dejection about him. He flew away from the pitch, lower and lower, until his feet touched the welcome mat of the Slytherin waiting area. He turned, gave Hux a defiant glare, and glanced towards Rey. Then he dragged his club and his broomstick inside.

“Is… is Kylo out of the game?” Jess asked.

“Looks like it.” Rey said.

Cassian smiled as if they’ve already won. “Without Kylo you have nothing to worry about, Rey. Jyn will keep Phasma busy. I’ll make sure Mitaka doesn’t even have a moment to look for the Snitch.” 

Coach Krennic blew the whistle once more to continue the game. At first it seemed that losing Kylo made no impact on the Slytherin’s gameplay.

“And Slytherin scores again! Two hundred and forty points to Gryffindor’s hundred! Twenty more points and it won’t matter who catches the Snitch! Cassian, you suck! You suck!”

Cassian flipped Kaytoo the finger. 

Then Rey saw gold skating along on the grass. For a moment she thought it was a hallucination. But the hallucination formed a figure eight-

She dove - hand reaching - OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

“Rey has seen the Snitch!”

The Snitch fluttered at her fingertips. The crowds screamed. Voices yelled at her, at Mitaka, she couldn’t make out what they said. She’s close - so close - nothing mattered but that golden ball -

She swept the ball into her sleeve.

“Rey has caught the snitch! A hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor!”

Coach Krennic blew his whistle. 

“Gryffindor wins.” He said lazily.

The red and gold stands roared in cheers.

“And that, folks, is why Cassian is my best friend. You owe me  _ ten  _ galleons _ ,  _ Wexley.”

The moment Rey landed on the ground, Jessika embraced her. Their teammates wrapped around them. She couldn’t believe it. They won.  _ They won. _

At the corner of her eye she saw the Slytherin team watching them in silence. She could almost hear what they were thinking:  _ If only they had scored one more goal. Just one more. _ Rey knew how much it hurts when you’re only one throw away from winning. 

Well, that’s Quidditch.


	3. Three

A lioness plush toy wearing a red and gold scarf sat still on a table in the Gryffindor common room. Jessika pointed her wand at it.

“ _ Accio _ !” 

The lioness teetered, then rolled off and landed face down on the carpet. Jess sighed and placed it back on the table. 

“ _ Accio _ !”

Fourth Year Hogwarts students had to prepare for their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) next year. In between classes and Quidditch practice, Rey and Jess did their studying and wand practice in the Gryffindor common room. The fire glowed in the hearth, wafting the smell of smoke. The tapestry lion above the mantelpiece roared. A few other students sat in the sofa, reading the  _ Daily Prophet  _ and drinking coffee or tea. Rey sat in one of the squashy red armchairs. She realized she had been reading the same line in her Muggle studies book, ‘ _ The Muggle’s favorite sport is none other than soccer, as popular as Quidditch is to our world. _ ’ three times already. 

“I’ve been reading the same line three times already.”

“Why don’t you switch to another subject? Care of Magical Creatures?  _ Accio! _ ”

Rey knew she’d pass the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L.s with no problem. She volunteered for Professor Newt Goldstein-Scamander whenever she could. At least once a week, she got to feed the winged snake-like Occamies, shear the puffs off Puffskeins, and clean the litter boxes of the three cat-like Kneazles - Hoppy, Mauler, and Millicent. 

“Nah. I’m sure I’ll pass no matter what.” Rey said.

“Herbology, then?”

When the Herbology Professor Baze Malbus presented the Bubotubers, her classmates took a step away from the big black slugs. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the slugs had shiny protrusions. Rey volunteered to be the first to squeeze and pop one to collect the pus. Jess had turned around and gagged. Rey enjoyed Herbology.

“Oh, just pick any subject.  _ Accio _ !”

Rey didn’t care too much for the other classes. She passed them with B’s and the occasional A’s or C’s. The least interesting subject in school was taught by a ghost professor with a droning voice. Rey wondered how Professor Binns received his salary and what he spent it on. His class was where Rey caught up with her sleep. Just thinking about his voice made her want to rest her head on a pillow. The one on her armchair smelled musty but Rey was certain the Hogwarts elves kept it clean. She put her feet on the table and use her _ A History of Magic _ textbook as a foot cushion. The warmth of the fire made her eyelids droop. She faintly heard Jessica saying ‘Accio!’

A bird screeched. Rey startled awake. Jessika made her way to the window and opened it. A midnight owl flapped its wings and landed on the table before Rey. A small box was tied to its legs with twine, which it now pulled at with its beak.

Jessika untied the box from the owl’s leg and gave the owl some treats. It hooted happily at her. Then it took wing and flew out the same window. 

“I think it’s a package for you.” Jessika said. 

_ Only for Rey,  _ said the neat scribble on the note. 

When Rey opened the box, the smell of citrus fruit tickled her nose. It was Madam Puddifoot’s famous lemon tarts. The first bite had just the right balance of sweetness and tangy sourness. Whoever sent it must have known how much Rey loved food. 

“This lemon tart is tasty. I wish someone would eat it with me.”

“The note says it’s only for you.” Jess checked the note, “Is it a present? Your birthday’s not for a couple of months.”

“Could be one of my adoring fans.”

“Could be Kylo Skywalker.” 

Rey choked on her tart.

“ _ What _ ?” 

“You think people wouldn’t think there’s something going on between you two? Kylo usually takes ten minutes to knock enemy Seekers out. Then it’s game over. But in our last match, he kept missing you. He even caught your fall. Why do you think Hux kicked their star player out? Conflict of interest, Rey. Kylo’s got the hots for you.”

“See these tarts? They’re from  _ Madame Puddifoot’s _ . You know what that means.”

Rey put the remaining half of her lemon tart back in the box and pushed it away from her.

Jess shrugged. “Or they could just be rumors. I’d still eat those tarts if I were you.”

“Never mind. I lost my appetite.” 

Rey drew her wand. She tried to remember how Professor Mon Mothma had demonstrated the summoning charm.

“ _ Accio _ !” She said. The lion wiggled in place.

She growled, “ _ Accio _ !”

The lioness fell off of the table and landed face-down on the carpet.

“It won’t listen to me.” She whined.

“Like this.  _ Accio _ !” Jess pointed her wand at the lioness. It zoomed straight into her hands. She smiled, pleased at herself, “You’ve got to have a clear picture of it in your head.”

“Alright.” Rey said, and pictured the damn lioness in her mind’s eye. She raised her wand.

“Wait! Not yet!”

“ _ Accio _ !”

“WOAH!”

Jess went tumbling forward with the lioness, right on top of Rey. Rey giggled. The room became warmer as Jess pinned her against the armchair.

“You did that on purpose.” Jess said, pushing herself off of her. But Rey wrapped her arms around Jess’s back and pulled her close. Jessika’s cheeks turned a light shade of red.

“Still want to try the lemon tart?” Rey licked her lips, and leaned in close.

She felt the soft nose of the plush lion.

“Ugh! Not fair.” Rey pouted.

“Rey, we can’t do this here! Someone’s watching!” Jess giggled.

Said someone turned back to their copy of  _ the Daily Prophet _ .

“So what, Jess? All of Hogwarts knows you and I are together.”

“Except for Kylo Skywalker.”

“Forget him. Let’s go to Hogsmeade.” Hogwarts students had a saying - what happens in Hogsmeade, stays in Hogsmeade.

“This weekend is the second round with Slytherin and we have to study for the O.W.L.s, you wicked witch.”

“Let’s make a deal, then. When we win the game, we’ll have a victory date at Madam Puddifoot’s.”

Jess gave it some thought, “What if we don’t win?”

“C’mon Jess. There’s no way we won’t win.”

“Alright. If we win, we go to Hogsmeade. If we lose-”

“We won’t lose.” Rey said. She pulled Jessika’s lips close to her.

The Daily Prophet reader stood up, hid her red burning face behind the newspaper, and hurried away.

 

“Magic isn't just a study, it is poetry - poetry that magnifies the mysteries of the galaxy.” Professor Erso said. Jyn’s father had a gentle smile and a twinkle in his eye. He wore khaki dry-fit robes that served to keep its wearer warm in chilly dungeons and cool in scorching weather. The potions master liked to keep a wide window open to let fresh air in and the constant smoke and pungent fumes out. 

“Try to be careful with your knives. You wouldn’t want a taste of yourselves, would you?” He half-joked. 

Jess held her wand above their cauldron and stirred the concoction while Rey pounded their bicorn horn into fine powder. Most of them grew up with Pepper-Up Potions in their mothers’ Medicinal Potions cabinet, and have never had to endure a cold for more than a day. Muggleborns, who had lived the first decade of their lives without magic, appreciated the world in a way that the rest of them could not. 

“Have you decided what to do with er… you-know-who?” Jess asked. 

Rey gave a noncommittal noise, “Kill him with  _ Expelliarmus _ ?”

By the end of the class, their potion looked and smelled close to the sample Professor Erso had shown them. Rey and Jess halved their potion into two bottles. He dismissed them with a decent mark.

“Congratulations, class. You now hold in your hands one of the closely-guarded secrets of the magical world: the Pepper-Up Potion, the cure for the common cold.” 

His students stared blankly at him as he snickered at his private joke. 

“This is  _ amazing _ ! I’ll never have a stuffy nose for as long as I live!” Screamed a Muggleborn girl. Sometimes, Rey wondered what it would be like to see her world through a Muggle’s eyes.

“Remember our ingredients for next class. Enjoy your lunch.” Professor Erso said.

Rey thought about steamed buns. All kinds of meat and vegetable pies. Mango kani on the side. Strawberry yogurt. Treacle tart. 

“Rey. Can I talk to you?”

Kylo leaned against the wall of the corridor. Had he been waiting there all along? Rey and Jess had to look up at Kylo, and Kylo had to look down at them. Their fellow Gryffindor students fell into a hush, then burst into whispers. 

“Uh, sure.” Rey said.

Kylo glanced at Jessika.

“That is, if you don’t mind…?”

“Whoops! I forgot something at the dormitory. Save my plate, Rey!” Jess said. Without waiting for a reply she bounded for Gryffindor Tower, leaving Rey to deal with Kylo alone.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Rey asked.

He glanced around him.

“Shall we walk to the Great Hall together? Or would your friends think you’re fraternizing with the enemy?” 

“Fraternizing? Honestly, dividing students into houses is the stupidest thing ever. Do all the Ravenclaws get the best grades? Are all Slytherins ambitious? Are all the Gryffindors heroic? Are all Hufflepuffs kind? Who has the guts to tell me I can’t make friends with people I want to be friends with?”

“I meant, your Quidditch friends.” Kylo said, trying to hide a smile, although he didn’t miss the meaning of her last sentence.

“Quidditch is just a game. Doesn’t mean I have to hate people on the other team.” Rey said. As she and Kylo walked up the staircase to the Great Hall they felt the eyes of each painting on them, saw ghosts floating past them. Sometimes Rey thought that the castle had a mind of its own.  

“Also, congratulations on dodging my bludgers.” Kylo said.

“I have a terrible Slytherin beater to thank, Kylo. You hit on everyone else except for me.”

“There is a difference between  _ hitting  _ and  _ hitting on _ .”

“If only knowing that helped you hit straight. Anyway , I want to know the real reason why you were taken out of the game last night.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow, as if he can’t quite believe it. His eyes narrowed. Rey could almost see his mind running, thinking, calculating. He chose his words carefully.

“You’re asking me this?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. That’s. Uh. Well. I guess it’s… conflict of interest.”

Rey felt the pit of her stomach sink.

“What does that mean?”

“Hux wants one thing and one thing only - to win the game no matter what. He does not need to control himself, especially around certain members of the opposition. I, on the other hand...” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I have other goals.” 

“What are those?” Rey asked.

“But it’s my turn to ask something. Did you like the lemon tarts?”

“You sent it?”

“I did.”

“Thank you. They were great, Kylo. I love food.”

His smirk softened when she said his name. 

“I know.” He said gently.

_ Oh. _

_ Shit. _

Jessika was right _.  _ Rey had hoped she wouldn’t have to clear things up with him. But it seemed like she had no choice.

“I need your help, Kylo. Will you come with me to Hogsmeade?”

“When?” 

“This afternoon. After class.”

“We’re only allowed there on weekends.”

“I know. But I need to buy a gift for someone. We’ll be quick as a Snitch. So, are you coming?”

“Let me think about it. Hmm...” Kylo smiled, “Alright.”

Rey flashed a grin back at him.

“May I?” Kylo said, and opened the doors to the Great Hall for her. 

Captain Cassian Andor, who sat near the end of the Gryffindor table close to the doors, stared at them. Jyn Erso followed his gaze and saw them too. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Kylo gave Rey a wave of goodbye and sauntered off to the Slytherin table. 

Rey took her usual seat. Just as she put a turkey and cranberry sandwich on her plate, Jess tapped her on the shoulder. She sat next to Rey, who offered her a bowl of fish and chips. 

“My fave!” Jess grinned.

“Thanks for ditching me, Jess.”

“Hey, you could handle him on your own. It wasn’t me he wanted to talk to.” She unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet, “In any case, listen to this: Mister Donald Strump, seventy years old, gave St. Mungo’s Hospital a surprise when he showed up at the Emergency Ward with a giant pinecone up his-”

“Rey.”

Rey hadn’t noticed that Cassian had taken the seat across her. 

“What are you doing with a Slytherin? You’re the Gryffindor seeker.”

“Lay off my case, Cass. My life is more than just Quidditch.”

“We’re at our finals games. Everyone’s tense. How do you think the team would feel if they saw you fraternizing with the enemy?”

_ Should I care what people think when I’m gonna catch that Snitch anyway? _ Rey thought. She was about to retort that they didn’t even talk about Quidditch, but remembered they did.

“I just wanted to ask him about schoolwork.” She shrugged. Both of them knew it wasn’t convincing because they belonged to different grade levels, and Rey could have asked a senior from Gryffindor. 

“Work with him if you have no choice, but keep things professional.” Cassian warned. “We want our team at a high morale for the next game.”

“Okay, Cassian.” Rey replied. When Cassian was out of earshot, she mumbled, “Like how professional you and Jyn are? Right.”


	4. Four

Rey found Kylo waiting for her at the Hogwarts gates. He had combed his hair and put on a crisp plain robe. Since it did not have the school insignia, he could blend in with the Hogsmeade crowd. He seemed lost in thought, looking towards the village where snow fell from the clouds and disappeared just as it touched the roofs. Rey took in a deep breath and told herself to suck it up.

“Hey Kylo.”

“Hello, Rey.” He said her name with a smile.

“I just want to be clear. I need you to be my loyal manservant.”

“Alright. I trust you won’t petrify me in an alley and steal my organs.”

“Oh no, you got me.”

They crossed the lake and walked past Hogsmeade Station to the village. Hogsmeade: the only village in all of Britain where the population was a hundred percent wizards and witches. Rey remembered the first time she had walked on these cobblestone streets with her Quidditch team back in third year. Shops here sold postcards featuring its snow-covered cottages all year round. Gabled dormers peppered the shingled roofs, which towered higher than half of each house. Some chimneys leaned as if the witch or wizard who magicked their abode together could not be bothered to make it stand straight. 

Rey wondered if this is how she looked at Jess.

“What’s with the smile?”

“Nothing. I-” he thought for a moment, “-was just trying to remember where the men’s bathrooms are, just in case you challenge me to a duel. So where to, milady?”

Rey saw the cotton-candy pink sign of Honeydukes. She last visited there the weekend before. She has asked the clerk which candy to buy, and the clerk told her that all chocolates had the magical effect of making people feel like they’re in love. So Rey bought Jessika a slab of chocolate. 

Instead, Rey led the way to Spintwitch’s Sporting Needs. Inside they found the latest brooms - the Cleansweep 12, the Nimbus 3000, and the Comet 360. A model of the Firebolt Supreme lay in the shop’s display glass window - with probably a hundred protection charms to ward off thieves. A golden Snitch circled the shop near the ceiling, which some patrons tried catching with their bare hands. They saw small Quaffle and hoop sets for children and larger sets that included bewitched Bludgers for professionals. Some of them required signing waivers that Spintwitch’s could not be responsible for any accidents caused by their products. 

“Hey, look at this.” Rey said. She raised a red bat almost the same size as Kylo’s Finalizer. She took a swinging stance.

“Careful.” Kylo said, shooting a worried glance towards the shelves that Rey could topple over with just one swing. “It takes more than sheer strength to be a good Beater.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Right.” Rey put the bat back on the shelf. “Oh, check this out.”

She grinned as she took a Quaffle-sized ball covered in black pentagons and white hexagons. She dropped it on the ground and nudged it around with the insides of her feet.

“Have you lost your mind?” Kylo asked.

“You don’t know football?”

“That game Muggles go crazy for?” 

“Yeah. Nobody ever wants to try it with me.”

Kylo paused. “I’ll try it with you. What should I do?”

Rey bumped the ball to him. “Kick it back to me.”

Kylo looked at the ball and a firework of possible bad outcomes exploded in his mind. He touched it with his boot and it moved two inches. 

Rey gave him a look that said,  _ are you serious? _

“Jess would have kicked it back.” That was a lie. Jess would have picked it up, and thrown it at her like a bludger.

“I might destroy it. Or the shop. Besides, it might activate the protection charm if we play with it for too long. Let’s put it back nice and safe.” He put the ball back on the shelf.  “I’m deep enough in property damage debt as it is.”

“What?”

“I might or might not have destroyed things during a rebellious phase.”

“You? Destroy things?” Rey grinned.

Kylo changed the subject. “So, what are you looking for?”

“A gift for Jess. Not for her birthday, I just wanted to get her something.”

“How about a pair of Chaser gloves? Ones that she could use to beat my team with?”

They looked through the shelf of padded gloves. Rey took a black glove and rubbed it against her cheek.

“Er…Rey? What are you doing?”

“I’m checking to see if they’re the right size. Too small.”

She took another pair and did the same.

“Perfect.” She grinned. 

“You are so weird.”

“Pot. Kettle. And how else am I going to find out if they’re the right size?”

“I dunno. Try them on?”

On the counter was a donation can. It had a gold kiwi-like bird with wings that said,  _ A Sickle for our Snidgets! Save our endangered animals.  _ Kylo rummaged in his pocket and dropped a silver coin into it. The cashier told her that Spintwitches allowed for product exchanges within seven days in case they’re the wrong size, if the customer showed the receipt. Rey asked the clerk to put the gloves in a giftbag with the receipt included. 

“You’re a good friend.” Kylo said.

“So are you. Are you sure you don’t want to buy anything for your friends?”

“Okay, then. What do you want?” 

“I meant, for your teammates. Hux or Bala-Tik or Mitaka. They’re your friends, right?”

“I’m more like a pawn to Hux. Bala-Tik hates my guts. And Mitaka... I strangled him last Monday, for a good reason.” 

“What reason?”

“He made fun of you.”

The doorbell tinkled when they left.

“So you're the friend who strangles friends? I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Rey, I’m closer to you than I am with some of them. All they know is I’m good with force. I can swing a bat. I can knock players unconscious. I can scare people. That’s all that I need to do for them.”

“Come on.” Rey said, not quite believing it. She considered her team mates her comrades-in-arms, her band of brothers and sisters. “Anyone who hides in bathrooms can’t be scary.”

“Just because I don’t want to duel doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “What’s the difference? Either way, you forfeit. I win, you lose.”

“There are worse things than winning or losing.” 

“Such as?”

“Hang on, where are we going?”

“Right here.”

Madam Puddifoot’s Teashop wafted of sweet tea and baking pastries. Stacks of teacups towered in the cotton-candy pink window display cases. A cake stand rotated with five tiers of strawberry shortcakes, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, treacle tarts, and lemon tarts. Rey had a trove of treasured memories here with Jessika. She steeled herself for what was to come.

The door chirped a tune as they entered. The Teashop seemed to be in stuck on Valentine’s day all year round. In the middle of the room was a fountain of giant teapots and teacups. Gold cupid angels glided along the ceiling. Glittering hearts like rose and pink petals fell from their hands onto the tables, into teacups, and one even landed on Kylo’s hair . Red satin ribbons tied themselves into bows around the lace white table clothes. Some Hogwarts students, who hadn’t even bothered taking off their robes, sank into the purple plush velvet seats.

Madam Puddifoot made it a point to remember every frequent customer’s names. 

“Why, hello Rey! Where is-? Oh.” She glanced towards Kylo, “One table for you and your... new friend?” 

“No thanks, I’d like to reserve a booth for me and Jess on Saturday.” 

Madam Puddifoot breathed a sigh of relief. She pencilled in two names on her calendar. “One booth for Misses Rey and Jessika, on Saturday. And how are you both doing?”

“We beat Slytherin last Saturday, so this Saturday will be our victory date.”

“I love your confidence, dear. I’ll be rooting for your team.” 

Rey thanked her, although she probably said that to all her customers. The pink door chirped a tune as it closed behind them.

“Jessika Pava? The Gryffindor chaser?” Kylo asked.

“The one and only.”

“Oh…”

Rey said they can return to Hogwarts. Kylo made no reply. He watched the cold path in silence. They passed Honeydukes and Rey decided to try breaking the awkwardness.

“What’s your favorite candy?”

“I’m not really into candy.” He said, and added nothing further.

Silence seemed to have swallowed Kylo. She knew something like this would happen, but she could not stand the chasm that gaped between them. So she babbled with stories about Sniffles, Professor Newt’s newborn Niffler, and how it dug into Professor Baze’s plot of Mandrakes. Kylo answered with absent-minded mm-hmm’s and oh’s. No matter what she said, he was beyond her reach. 

The Hogwarts entrance had two winged hogs standing at opposing pillars, guarding the iron gates between them.

“There you are.” Hux leaned against one pillar, arms crossed, his green silk robes flapping in the wind. “Fraternizing with the enemy, Kylo? We’re on opposing teams, if you remember.”

Rey retorted, “If you call shopping for Quidditch gear ‘fraternizing’,  _ Fux _ . What does it-”

Kylo interrupted her. 

“- Yes, Hux. I remember.” 

He walked ahead of Rey, past Hux, past the Hogwarts gates.

“See you... on the pitch.” Hux let an insult hang in the air unspoken. 

Rey watched Kylo’s cloak recede into the distance. He did not look back.


	5. Nine

Rey faced the red satin banner of Gryffindor, a lion veiling them from the clamoring crowd. She felt the tightness of her Quidditch gear enveloping her like armor. She took a deep breath; the air smelled of freshly cut grass.

_ I got this. _

Kylo must be on the other side of the pitch, behind the hissing serpent veil of Slytherin. Did she do the right thing? Could she have done it a better way? No, don’t think about him. Focus on the Snitch. Focus on the Game.

Rey felt a hand on hers. Jess smiled and interlocked their fingers, together.

_ We got this. _

“Kaytoo here this lovely Saturday morning for the second and perhaps the final Quidditch game of the year!” He paused to let the crowd yell, “Gryffindor and Slytherin stands at 1-0, which means Gryffindor only has to win one game to win the Quidditch cup! And here they are, the Gryffindor team!” He paused again to let the crowd cheer for the Gryffindors. Rey walked to the middle of the pitch with her team. “You better win this, Cassian. I bet twenty Galleons on Gryffindor.  _ Twenty.  _ Ahem. On the green corner, we have the Slytherin team!”

Rey forced herself to glare straight at them as if they were still enemies. She saw Kylo, who turned towards the Slytherin stands. 

“Captains shake hands.” Coach Krennic drawled. Cassian and Hux stepped forward. 

“Ready to lose, Hux?”

Hux raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “Let me see you try.” 

He did not seem like a man who was about to suffer defeat. Cassian’s grin faded.

“Ready!”

Rey mounted her broom.

“Steady!”

They took off from the ground. 

“GAME!” Coach Krennic threw the Quaffle into the sky.

“Slytherin Chaser Tasoo- I mean, Razoo - I can’t tell them apart - has possession of the Quaffle. He’s streaking across the field. Slytherin Beater Phasma sends a bludger towards Rey - BLOCKED by Captain Cassian. Nice one, Cass! Razzoo passes it to-”

A blood-curling scream cut Kaytoo off.

“OW. That has to hurt. Kylo Ren hit a bludger to Poe Dameron. Hey Poe, are you alright? A time-out has been called by Captain Andor!” 

Gryffindors stood up from their seats to watch Dr. Kalonia running towards Poe Dameron. Finn was already beside him. Poe lay on the ground, howling in pain and clutching his right arm. It bent in the wrong angle. Rey could not bear to look at it. When she glanced away, she still saw his twisted arm in her mind’s eye. She knew she would never forget it her whole life. Dr. Kalonia summoned a stretcher with her wand and gently lifted Poe onto it.

“Rey, watch out for Kylo.”

Coach Krennic blew a whistle and gave the hand signal for all players to continue. Finn mounted his broom and returned to the goalposts. He glared at Kylo.

“But the game goes on!”

Inhale. _ I am one with the Snitch. The Snitch is with me.  _ Exhale.  _ Poe’s twisted arm _ . Rey shook her head and yelled to get the image out of her mind. She saw Kylo bolting for the other side of the pitch, where Jyn was. She could not see his face.  _ Poe screaming.  _ Find the Gold. Find the Snitch. The Golden Snitch. Where’s that damn Snitch? 

“Gryffindor is down to six players. It seems Slytherin is just getting fired up. We might just see a third game next Saturday and I must just lose my twenty Galleons. Gryffindor Chaser Bodhi Rook has possession of the Quaffle. Razoo tries grabbing it from him, but Rook rolls - evades him - he shoots - BLOCKED by Captain Hux. Beautiful play. Hux throws the Quaffle to Coach Krennic. And-”

“JYN!” Cassian yelled. All heads turned towards him and Jyn, who was already on the ground with a bludger rolling off to her side. 

“Jyn has been hit by a bludger. Kylo’s bludger. When-?” 

Cassian zoomed straight for Jyn and almost rolled on the ground in his hurry to get to her. 

“Coach!” Captain Cassian called. 

Coach Krennic gave the hand signal for a time out.

Kaytoo announced, “Time-out, called by Gryffindor Captain Cassian. This is not the same team we saw last Saturday, folks. Slytherin is baring their fangs.”

Professor Erso appeared next to to Jyn. Jyn’s face crumpled in pain as Cassian held her hand tight. Rey could not hear what they said to each other. She exchanged a nervous glance with Jess. Dr. Kalonia streaked across the field with another floating stretcher behind her. With a wave of her wand, Jyn was lifted up in the air and laid down on the stretcher.

Hux flew towards them, his green robes waving behind him like a flag. He unmounted his broomstick and spoke to Cassian. Rey could not hear them. Then Hux’s voice rose to a yell. She caught the word ‘forfeit’. Then Jyn flipped Hux the finger.

Hux’s face turned to a dog-like snarl. He turned on his heels and mounted his broom. He took off back for the goalposts.

Professor Erso walked next to Jyn’s stretcher as Dr. Kalonia brought her inside the castle to the Hospital Wing. Cassian watched them disappear inside. Then he mounted his broom and flew towards Rey. She saw how Cassian’s hand trembled on his bat, and knew he was shaken by what happened to Jyn.

“Rey, you  _ must  _ catch that Snitch. No matter what.” Cassian told her. Rey nodded. The only way to stop Kylo is to catch the snitch before he could take out any more of her team mates. Cassian gave Coach Krennic the signal to continue. The Coach whistled the game to a restart.

“G-Gryffindor is down to five players. Finn throws the Quaffle to Bodhi Rook. Bodhi evades a bludger sent by Phasma. Throws the Quaffle to Jessika Pava. Jessika goes for the goal.  _ Oh my-! _ ”

Rey saw Kylo swing his club. Saw the club connect with a bludger ball. Saw the ball streaking across the field. Saw the bludger hit Jessika on the head.  _ On the head _ . Saw Jess’s arms in the air as she fell off her broomstick.

“JESS!” Rey screamed.  _ OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD.  _ Rey sped for her - faster! Faster!  _ Faster!  _

She saw Jess falling backwards as if in slow motion - falling - falling - then Rey realized Jess  _ was  _ falling in slow motion. Below them, Coach Krennic pointed his ashen wand towards Jess. As he lowered his hand, Jess floated to the ground and to Dr. Kalonia’s waiting stretcher. Rey’s feet touched the grass. Her broom toppled over, forgotten. Rey reached for Jess-

A hand stopped her. 

“Stay away, dear. Moving her might make it worse.” Dr. Kalonia said.

“Time-out called by Captain Andor!” Coach Krennic called.

Rey would never forget the few seconds of sheer helplessness as she could only watch Dr. Kalonia examine Jess. She checked Jessika’s airway, breathing, and watched her chest rise and fall. She sighed with relief.

“Er… A-Amazing play by Skywalker, folks. It seems he's knocked Pava out. But she’s alive, as we just confirmed with Dr. Kalonia. Gryffindor Seeker Rey has touched ground and seems to be worrying over her.” Kaytoo continued. 

Dr. Kalonia waved her wand, and the stretcher hovered over the ground, towards the Gryffindor castle. The Coach whistled to signal the continuation of the game.

Rey’s feet stayed planted firmly on the ground.

“What are you doing, Rey? Mount your broom!” Cassian yelled.

“What are  _ you  _ doing? Jess and Jyn and Poe are out. Fuck this game!”

“They’ll be fine. Get back up here!”

“Suck ass, Cass!”

The Slytherins burst in excited noise, yelling to each other and pointing. Mitaka was streaking like a comet towards a Ravenclaw flagpole, where a hint of gold circled the pole just below the flag. Rey saw it all happen as if she was looking at a scene from a moving picture. She watched him speed closer and closer. She watched him swipe the Snitch and raise it high. She watched the Slytherin stands roaring like a tidal wave. 

“Slytherin Seeker Mitaka has caught the Snitch!” Kaytoo declared.

Coach Krennic’s whistle struck like thunder.

“Slytherin wins!” 

Hundreds of students in black and green inundated the six members of the  Slytherin team- embracing them and lifting them to the air. The rest of her teammates - only Cassian, Finn, and Bodhi were left now - flew for the school entrance towards the Hospital Wing. Rey followed them. In the corner, almost unseen, a tall figure in black carrying a broom and a green club sauntered out of the pitch until he was swallowed by the shadows.


	6. Six

“KY-LO!” 

The gray stone wall made no reply.

“KY-LO!”

Rey knew that behind the wall lay the Slytherin common room. She didn’t care if she woke up the whole house. She would find him. She would end him.

“KY-LO!”

Two first-year Slytherin students heard her cries from one end of the hallway. They peeked around a corner and realized who it was. Then they turned on their heels and hurried away. Getting a shower wasn’t worth losing their lives. 

“KY-LO!”

The wall slid to reveal Hux. The Slytherin Captain stood like a guard and crossed his arms. He wore a green silk robe, and Rey knew he had a firm grip on his wand inside his sleeve. Hux was not only the best Quidditch captain that Slytherin has ever seen in a century, he could also bring down an army with a wave of his wand. One could speculate that when he becomes Minister of Magic the fate of their world would be in his hands.

“Where's. Kylo.” Rey snarled.

Armitage Hux was a man of war. He knew when it was time to attack and when to defend, when to stand ground and when to retreat. He knew that if he refused to tell her, she would rip out his throat.

“He's at the boathouse.”

 

The stone boathouse arched over a rivulet. A pointed tower emitted a yellow-orange glow like a lighthouse. It welcomed the first-year’s boats into Hogwarts on the first day of school and had little to no function for the rest of the year. A vine had crawled up one side, making a home for itself among the shingles.

Rey saw Kylo sitting on a chair next by the edge of the stone platform. He watched the ripples on the water surface, lost in thought, swirling a bottle of Firewhiskey.

Kylo turned towards the sound of footsteps, “I don’t want to see anyone right now, Rey. Please leave.”

Rey whipped out her wand and pointed it at his chest, “Draw your wand.”

“I decline.”

A flash of light sizzled the grass next to Kylo.

“Draw your damn wand. I won't miss next-”

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ”

Rey's wand flew in the air. Kylo caught it and made it disappear into his sleeve. He cast the spell so fast that Rey could not react in time.

“I win. Are we done?” 

“Hell no!”

Rey threw a punch. Kylo sidestepped - she missed, she kicked - and he deflected with an arm. Although Rey had never fought hand-to-hand combat before, what she lacked in skill she made up for with fury. The way Kylo danced around her blows, he might even have grown up learning how to fight for his life. 

“Rey-! Stop. Rey, stop. Don’t.”

“Shut up!” She threw a fist at his face. This one will not miss. Kylo seized her wrist and pulled her momentum - she lost balance. For half a second he controlled her body, her fate. He let her go, and she toppled forward on her knees. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Rey.” 

Rey made herself get up. She bared her teeth.

“Too late for that! Jess is not waking up because of you!” 

“Would hurting me help Jess at all?”

“I’d feel a lot better!”

“Alright, then.” 

Kylo pulled out Rey’s wand. He held it by the end and handed it towards her, hilt first. Rey snatched it and pointed it at him. Kylo stepped towards her until her wand pointed at his heart. At point blank range they both knew she could use any spell and it would kill him.

“Go ahead.” He said. He put his life in her hands, he held her hands in his. 

“My parents are waiting for me on the other side. There’s no one left for me here. So grant me a favor, Rey. Go ahead. Do it.”

_ Confrigo! Expulso! Relashio!  _ Her mind screamed. She tried to say the hexes but her mouth had refused to form the words. Why couldn’t she do it? Why couldn’t she curse him?  _ Say it, dammit! Say it! _

“FUCK YOU!”

_ BAM! _

Kylo staggered backwards. Rey shook her right hand. Punching people actually hurt? 

“What the-? Why did you punch me?” Kylo said. He held a hand over his bruising cheek.

“You were asking for it!”

“I wasn’t asking to get punched!”

“You’re  _ always  _ asking to get punched.” 

Kylo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and it came away with a slight streak of blood. He’d bitten his lip from the impact.

“I thought you were going to kill me.”

“Yeah well, Jess wouldn’t want that. Headmaster Luke wouldn’t want that. I’d get expelled and I wouldn’t want that. Didn’t think about that, did you? You just go ‘Hey, Rey! Kill me! Kill me!’ You didn’t think about the consequences on my end, did you?”

He blinked a few times as if the realization just dawned on him.

“Er. No. I didn’t.”

“Wow. You really  _ are  _ asking to get punched.” She cracked the knuckles of her left hand.

“Wait, wait. Please don’t. I’ll need my face.”

“Exactly. You’ll be walking around the school with an ugly bruise and a busted lip for at least a week. I’m satisfied.”

She picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey from the floor and chugged a few gulps. It burned in her chest. She breathed out like a dragon breathing fire. Good stuff. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m going back to see Jess.”

She pointed her feet towards the Hogwarts Castle.

“Rey. You might not believe this but… thank you.” Kylo said.

She smirked, “Anytime.” 


	7. Seven

Rey thought about Jess throughout Transfiguration. She stared out the window during Charms. She couldn’t even make herself sleep in A History of Magic. The moment each class ended, she, Bodhi, and Finn would almost always be the first out the door, heading for the Hospital Wing.

She once passed by Hux on her way there. He wore a satin green and silver robe, and his hair styled with a militaristic cut. Both captains had agreed to postpone the third game in light of the fact that the Gryffindor team was still three members short.

“Hey Hux. Remember when I went looking for Kylo? Why’d you sell him out? I thought friends protect their friends.”

“He doesn’t need protecting from you. He needs protecting from himself.” He scoffed, “Give my regards to Cassian.” 

He strode off to his next class. Sometimes, Rey thought the Slytherin captain was not as uncaring as the Gryffindors made him out to be. 

The hospital wing had rows and rows of beds. Cabinets full of potions lines the walls - Pepperup Potions, antidotes to poisons, cure for boils Skele-Gro, sleeping draughts, awakening potions, and a lot of other potions Rey had yet to learn about. Jyn lay in her bed with Cassian on a chair next to her. They spoke in hushed tones. Cassian had asked Dr. Kalonia if he could sleep in the Hospital Wing next to Jyn. Dr. Kalonia refused. When Cassian could not be around, Bodhi or Kaytoo dropped by to keep Jyn company. The Gryffindor team’s bedside tables filled with flowers and get-well-soon cards. Poe had managed to read most of them, but Jessika’s cards remained unopened. 

“I miss you.” Rey would whisper to Jessika’s sleeping form, tucking her hair away from her face. Rey had cancelled all her reservations in Hogsmeade. She placed the Quidditch Chaser gloves next to Jess, with a handwritten note, just in case Jess woke up without her. 

“Knight to H-3.” Poe said. Finn watched with bemusement as Poe’s knight stabbed his pawn. Poe could still play chess with his arm in a sling, although Finn or Rey would have to be the ones to pick up his broken pieces. 

“What happens if the pieces break? Do you buy new ones?” Rey asked.

“We don’t. We use  _ reparo _ , like any decent folk.” Finn said. “Queen to E-5.”

“I don’t play chess. I play Quidditch.” Rey said.

“Chess is a lot like Quidditch: brutal and unforgiving.” Poe said.

“ _ Kylo _ was brutal and unforgiving.” Finn said. “I don’t ever want me or any of my friends playing Quidditch with him. Again. Ever.”

“It’s just a game.” Poe said. 

“You call this  _ just a game _ ?” Finn said, gesturing at Poe’s sling. 

“Knight to H-3.” Poe replied.

“It’s not Kylo’s fault.” Rey said.

Finn looked around at her.

“Am I hearing this from you?” He said.

“People get beaten and knocked out in Quidditch all the time.” Rey said.

“Or  _ die _ . Pawn to C-4.” Finn added. Poe shushed him, nodding towards Jess to remind him not to make Rey worry even more. 

The Hospital Wing door creaked open. Kylo froze at the opening, a basket in one hand, staring at Finn and Poe and Rey, who were staring back at him. Even Cassian and Jyn stopped whispering and looked towards him. Kylo turned and closed the door behind him.

Rey got up and hurried after Kylo into the hall.

“Wait! Wait up, Kylo!”

Kylo looked over his shoulder. Rey caught up to him. His left cheek still had red and purple blotches.

“Did you want to visit?” She asked.

“I don’t think I’m welcome.”

Rey nodded. Her teammates wouldn’t be too happy to see him. She saw that Kylo’s basket contained bananas, apples, and oranges. It had two red and gold cards, one with her name and one with Jess’ name on it. Kylo lifted it up for her to take.

“It’s for you and Jess.” He said.

“Thank you.” She smiled and took the basket from him.

“Rey. I have to tell you something. When - When I met you, I thought - here’s someone who isn’t afraid of me, who at least wants my company. I just want to say you’re an amazing person, and Jess is a lucky girl. I got jealous, I guess. At this point I’d be happy if we just remained friends. But even that’s not possible anymore. So I regret what I did. With ever fiber of my being, I regret it.” He took a deep breath, “I told Hux I’m quitting Quidditch. I told him that if I have to hurt people so our team could win, then there’s something wrong with this game. He said it’s not a problem, Phasma will just take over my job. She’s even more ruthless than me. She’ll stop at nothing. But it’s not over yet, Rey. I’ve talked to my uncle.”

“Kylo-”

“Just you wait-”

“Kylo. I forgive you.” She rendered him silent, his mouth slightly agape. She continued. “Back in the boathouse - what you said about having no one - that’s… that’s not true. It’s not true that there’s no one here for you. You’ve got Quidditch. You’ve got your uncle. You’ve got the school. And you’ve got me.”

“Rey… Rey, I…” 

She thought it’s the first time she’s seen his true smile. She might have fallen in love with him in another lifetime. 

“I… thank you.” He said, and swiped at his eyes with a sleeve. “Excuse me.”

He walked away in a hurry.

 

“What did he want?” Finn asked when Rey returned.

“Nothing. He just wanted to give us this.” Rey raised the basket. 

“Fruits? Careful Rey, they might be laced with  _ Amortentia. _ ” 

“Buzz off, Poe. He wouldn’t do that to me.”

Realizing Rey wasn’t going to stand making fun of Kylo, Poe and Finn turned back to their game. Rey set the basket on Jess’ bedside table. She took out the card addressed to her and read Kylo’s message. She smiled.

“He’s not so bad, really.” Rey thought out loud. When Jessika wakes about four hours to Rey’s tearful cries of relief, she would see the note Kylo wrote to her, and agree that yes, maybe he's not so bad after all.

“Hey Rey.” Poe said, “Pass me one of those bananas.”


	8. Eight

“Today 

is the end 

of Gryffindor. 

The end 

of a house that acquiesces to disorder. 

At this very moment 

in our Quidditch field, 

the green and silver banner 

flies 

in the skies 

as a reminder of

the superiority

of Slytherin. 

This fierce team 

which we have built, 

upon which we rule 

will bring an end to Gryffindor, 

to their cherished squad. 

All remaining houses will bow to Slytherin 

and will remember this 

as the last day 

of the House Cup!”

Hux scanned each member of the Slytherin team for the telltale signs of fearful inspiration – widened eyes, rapt attention, even a mouth hanging open in awe.  

Bala-Tik pushed a finger into his nostril, dug, and flicked at the grass.

“Welcome to the third and final Quidditch game of the year!” Kaytoo boomed. The Slytherin and Gryffindor stands cheered and stamped their feet. “Both Slytherin and Gryffindor teams have won one game each. Both have recovered from the last game. Today decides the final winner of the Quidditch cup! I’m excited. Are you excited? You better all be excited. The last match turned out to be a bloody massacre but that’s what you all came for, isn’t it?”

A ripple of laughter from the crowd. 

“Yeah, yeah. What fun is Quidditch without people getting hurt, eh? You sadistic psychos. Anyway, the Slytherin team!”

The Slytherin team marched in like a platoon of soldiers heading for war. Captain Hux’s face remained stoic and unreadable. Phasma patted her palm with her bat, ready to slaughter. From a certain point of view, Razoo, Tasoo, Bala-Tik, and Unamo looked like a death gang.

“And in the other corner, back from a month-long recovery in the Hospital Wing, the Gryffindor team!”

The Gryffindors cheered louder than ever - Rey thought some of them even used Sonorus charms to blast their voices across the pitch. They waved banners and flags with slogans like ‘CASS KICKS ASS!’, ‘FINN FOR THE WIN!’, ‘BODHI ROCK MY BODY’, and ‘I’M A HOE FOR POE’. 

Kylo gave worried looks towards Rey. 

Coach Krennic sauntered in the middle with the chest. He kicked it and it opened to release the Bludgers and the Snitch. They rocketed up into the air, and the Snitch disappeared like a firework.

“Captains shake hands. Try to stay alive, if you please.” He drawled. 

_ Fuck you.  _ Cassian mouthed silently as they shook hands. Hux smirked.

“Mount your brooms.” 

Fourteen of them shot into the air. Hux glared at Kylo and pointed to the side furthest away from Rey. Kylo flew off.

“I’m not going to bother with the niceties.” Coach Krennic held the Quaffle in his left hand. “Ready! Aim!”

He sounded the whistle. 

“Bodhi grabs the Quaffle!” Kaytoo announced. “He’s heading for the goalposts. He throws it to Poe. Poe evades Tasoo. That is one good barrell roll-”

Rey scanned the pitched, flying close to the edges so as to avoid the battle going on in between.  _ I am one with the Snitch. The Snitch is with me.  _

“Rey look out!” Jyn yelped. 

A bludger headed for her. Rey threw her arms up - here it comes! 

_ CRACK _ !

With a swing of her bat, Jyn sent the bludger straight back at Phasma.

“Nice one, Jyn!” Rey said. Jyn gave her a thumbs up.

Phasma flew after the bludger. She would catch it and send it back to them.

“Rey get away!” Jyn said.

Rey sped forward towards the Gryffindor goal posts. The hoops would protect her, and Finn could block the bludgers with his arms. 

Jyn put herself between Rey and Phasma, blocking her way.

Phasma swung her arm. 

Rey heard her bat crack with the bludger.

It veered to the right, missing Jyn by a few inches. 

Then it curved towards Rey.

_ Oh no.  _ She couldn’t make it away in time.  _ No! NO! _

_ OOMPH! _

CRACK!

A heavy force sent her spinning. This is the end - she’s out of the game.

Then she stopped. 

“ _ Damn _ .” Kylo’s groaned.

“K-Kylo?”

Kylo had pushed her out of the way. The crack she had heard was the sound of his broken right arm, which bent in a grotesque angle like Poe’s did. Has he even realized he just broke his bones? Rey heard the world holding its breath. The bludger flew off to find another victim. 

Kaytoo broke the silence. “Correct me if I’m wrong - and I’m rarely ever wrong - but it seems Kylo just protected the Gryffindor seeker.”

_ Pii! _

“Time-out called by Captain Hux!”

Hux sped straight towards Kylo.

“ _ Are you out of your damn mind! _ ” He yelled. “You’re supposed to let her get hit by the bludger, not defend her!”

“I quit.” Kylo said.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You can’t quit!”

“Watch me.” He turned to Coach Krennic, “HEY COACH! I QUIT!”

The Slytherins gasped and murmured among themselves. The Gryffindors remained silent.

Coach Krennic shrugged. “Do what you want.”

“Fuck you, Kylo. We trained months for this. We’ll win this with or without you.”  Hux hissed through gritted teeth.

Kylo looked down at the grass field, and saw a bearded man in white and tan robes walking towards Coach Krennic. He smirked. 

“We’ll see about that.”


	9. Nine

Headmaster Luke made students, faculty, staff, and even visiting spectators leave the pitch. The Hogwarts Quidditch Games of 2017 was the first ever championship to end without a champion. The day after the championship, Headmaster Luke called for an emergency meeting with all faculty and staff behind closed doors. It became the talk of everyone who knew what Quidditch was. Talk spawned rumors, and the most popular one was that it would be the end of Quidditch in Hogwarts.

For a week the faculty discussed the rate that students would get injured during Quidditch games. The professors were divided - on one hand, a number of them cried that Quidditch was a tradition, that it fostered good sportsmanship and friendly competition. On the other hand, some pointed out that the children were subject to physical injuries. Professor Galen Erso added that not all of them will always be curable by magic, and inter-house competition had always been brutal. Then he opened a scroll listing all injuries and casualties, incidents of bullying and hazing, ever since the beginning of the game in the school. The scroll rolled off the table and onto the floor.

Headmaster Luke declared that the safety and security of their students was paramount, and banned the game indefinitely. Hux would forever have the honor of being the last Captain to call a timeout in the history of Quidditch in Hogwarts.

In the Great Hall, Kylo sat at the end of the Slytherin table with his arm in a sling. His fellow Slytherins suspected that he had convinced his uncle to end Quidditch. So nobody took the seat in front of him nor next to him. He ate alone. 

“Excuse me.” Rey said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Kylo looked up at her in surprise. She wore a backpack carrying something the size of a Quaffle. 

“Is this seat taken?”

“No.” 

Rey placed her plate in front of him. She plopped herself onto the chair. 

“Rey, what are you doing?”

“Fraternizing with the enemy.” She smirked.

The Slytherins around them stared at her. They haven’t forgotten how she screamed at their common room entrance, and they’ve definitely heard stories that she wasn’t above fighting with her bare, barbaric fists.

“What? Got a problem?” She snarled at them.

Seeing that the crazy Gryffindor won’t leave any time soon, the Slytherins took their plates, stood up, and sat somewhere else. 

“Oh thanks.” Jess said to them. She placed her own plate on the now empty seat near to Kylo. 

Panic rose in Kylo’s whisper. “What’s going on?”

“It’s time we stopped this House-ism bias and sit wherever we please.” Rey said.

“We Gryffindors have one common weakness - we’re too loyal to our friends.” Jess added.

Kylo looked towards the rest of the Slytherins, expecting the prefects or the head girl to tell Rey and Jess to go away. But they continued eating their lunch, pretending Kylo and the Gryffindors didn't exist.

“Someone isn’t going to like this.”

“Scared of a little fight?” Rey smirked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” Jess snickered.

“I’m not scared for myself. I’m scared for you.”

Rey glanced towards Cassian, who was glaring at her, and at Hux, who was pretending not to watch them. She stuck out her tongue and gave each of them a middle finger.

“You’re a good person, Kylo. But they’re more scared of Rey than they are of you.” Jess said. She took a bite out of a sandwich. “Mmm. Tuna melt.”

Kylo realized he wasn’t going to win, and resigned himself to go with the flow. He hoped the flow would not drown them. Then again, these girls seemed ready to swim against the current.

“Alright. I give in. What did you want to show me, Rey?”

Rey took off her bag and pulled out a ball covered in black and white hexagons. 

“Now that we can’t play Quidditch anymore, let me introduce you to football.”


End file.
